The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-220290, filed Jul. 19, 2001, entitled xe2x80x9cSIDING BOARD FOR CLAPBOARD BOARDING AND A CLAPBOARD BOARDING STRUCTURExe2x80x9d. The contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clapboard boarding structure wherein lower side portions of upper siding boards are overlapped frontward of upper side portions of lower siding boards for installing a plurality of siding boards to a framework of a building, siding boards for clapboard boarding used therein, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a known external wall structure for a building, there is such a clapboard boarding structure 9 as illustrated in FIG. 13. When assuming one siding board 8 as a positional standard, a lower side portion 81 of another siding board 8 which disposed above the standard siding board 8 is overlapped frontward of an upper side portion 82 of the standard siding board 8, and the two siding boards 8 are fastened to a framework 3 by nailing a nail 49 from a surface of the lower side portion 81. This basic construction is repeated, thereby building the clapboard boarding structure 9.
Such a clapboard boarding structure 9 is built by installing a plurality of siding boards 8, which are lateral elongated shaped and made of wood, on a framework 3 in vertical directions.
However, such a clapboard boarding structure 9 has a disadvantage that the use of siding boards 8 of laterally elongated shape will result in a monotonous external appearance in view of an appearance in the lateral direction.
In view of this point, there has been proposed a clapboard boarding structure 90 constructed in the same manner as the above-described clapboard boarding structure 9 (that is, aligning a plurality of siding boards 80 in vertical directions in a partially overlapping manner and fastening them to a framework 3 by means of nails 49) by using siding boards 80 obtained by laterally aligning and mounting a plurality of wooden single plates 88 onto an underlayment board 89 of a laterally elongated shape, as illustrated in FIGS. 14 to 16.
A longitudinal directional dimension of each wooden single plate 88 is larger than that of the underlayment board 89, and a lateral directional dimension of each wooden single plate 88 is sufficiently smaller than that of the underlayment board 89 as shown in FIGS. 14, 15. Moreover, the sizes of the respective wooden single plates 88 differ from each other.
With this arrangement, it is possible to obtain a clapboard boarding structure 90 with an external appearance as if the wooden single plates 88 of various shapes were individually mounted. More specifically, every wooden single plate 88 will produce different patterns and shapes so that it is possible to obtain an external wall having a touching external appearance with superior design. Construction will also be simplified by employing siding boards 80 of laterally elongated shapes.
However, such a clapboard boarding structure 90 has a disadvantage that the number of processes for manufacturing the siding boards 80 will be large since the siding boards 80 are obtained by mounting wooden single plates 88 onto the underlayment boards 89. The fact that the siding boards 80 are made of wood also may result in insufficient weatherability and durability of the clapboard boarding structure 90.
It has thus been considered to obtain a clapboard boarding structure employing ceramic type siding boards to produce an external appearance similar to the above-described clapboard boarding structure 90 as if single plates of various shapes were mounted thereon. More particularly, siding boards in which vertical joints are provided on designed surfaces of them and lower edges of lower side portions are arranged irregularly are formed of cement.
In such a case, vertical joints of the designed surface are formed through embossing at the time of manufacturing original plates. It is difficult to form the lower edges of the lower side portion at various positions through a grinding process owing to the complicated outlines thereof. It will thus be necessary to perform a punching process of semi-fabricated products prior to curing of the cement during the molding. Therefore, since large-sized siding boards are apt to deform, it will be difficult to obtain long siding boards.
It will consequently be necessary to perform construction by aligning a plurality of small siding boards in horizontal directions for obtaining such a structure. Therefore constructing a clapboard boarding is difficult.
An object of the present invention is to provide a siding board for clapboard boarding which is easily manufactured and enables easy construction of a clapboard boarding structure exhibiting superior external-appearance design, weatherability and durability, a method for manufacturing the same, and a clapboard boarding structure that can be obtained thereby.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a siding board for clapboard boarding that is employed in a clapboard boarding structure in which a plurality of siding boards are installed to a framework of a building such that lower side portions of upper siding boards are overlapped frontward of upper side portions of lower siding boards, wherein the siding board is a ceramic type siding board having vertical joint grooves on a designed surface thereof, lower edges of a lower side portion formed at different heights with boundaries of the vertical joint grooves, a rear surface stepped portion formed on the lower side portion, which has been obtained by notching a rear surface of the siding board, and an upper end surface of the rear surface stepped portion formed to extend in a substantially straight line in lateral directions.
The siding board is formed with the vertical joint grooves on the designed surface thereof, and lower edges-of the lower side portion are formed at different heights with boundaries of the vertical joint grooves. Thus, the designed surface of the siding board is partitioned by the vertical joint grooves. Moreover, lower ends of the respectively partitioned designed surface are disposed at different positions. The siding board is employed in constructing a clapboard boarding structure, wherein the lower edges are exposed when in a constructed condition. Thus, it is possible to obtain a clapboard boarding structure that exhibits an external appearance as if a plurality of single plates of different sizes were mounted, that is touching and rich in variation, and that is of superior external-appearance design, when in a constructed condition.
Since the siding board may be a long siding board of a shape as if a plurality of single plates were integrated, construction thereof is made easy.
Since the siding board is a ceramic type siding board; it exhibits superior weatherability and durability. Moreover, since various concave and convex patterns may be easily formed on the designed surface, it is possible to obtain a large variety of external-appearance design.
Further, the rear surface stepped portion which has been obtained by notching the rear surface is formed on the lower side portion of the siding board. Thus, by overlapping the rear surface stepped portion of an upper siding board onto an upper end portion of a lower siding board, it is enabled to construct a clapboard boarding structure easily and reliably.
Since the upper end surface of the rear surface stepped portion is formed to extend in a substantially straight line in a lateral direction, the rear surface stepped portion may be easily formed through a grinding process or others, and the siding board may thus be easily manufactured.
As discussed above, it is possible to provide a siding board for clapboard boarding that may be easily manufactured, with which it is possible to easily construct a clapboard boarding structure that is of superior external-appearance design, weatherability and durability.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a siding board for clapboard boarding that is employed in a clapboard boarding structure in which a plurality of siding boards are installed to a framework of a building such that lower side portions of upper siding boards are overlapped frontward of upper side portions of lower siding boards, the method including the steps of: embossing a green sheet to make an embossed board prior to curing of cement for forming joint concave portions at portions that are to be vertical joint grooves of the siding boards and for forming lower concave portions below portions that are to be lower edges of the siding boards, in which the lower concave portions have different vertical widths with the boundaries of the joint concave portions; curing the cement of the embossed board; and grinding down lower side portions of the embossed board horizontally across the embossed boards from a rear surface side thereof up to a bottom surface of the lower concave portions to form rear surface stepped portions and to form lower side portions of the siding board having lower edges at different heights with boundaries of the vertical joint grooves.
According to the method for manufacturing a siding board, the vertical joint grooves are formed through an embossing process so that it is possible to form the vertical joint grooves easily and reliably.
Since the lower concave portions are formed through an embossing process and a grinding process is performed in the above-described manner after curing of the cement, it is possible to form the lower edges of the siding board to be at different heights with the boundaries of the vertical joint grooves. Thus, it is possible to form the lower edges easily at different heights without an apprehension of deforming of the siding board.
It is particularly possible to eliminate the apprehension of causing deformations in the siding board when manufacturing a long siding board.
Since the lower concave portions are formed to be different vertical widths with the boundaries of the joint concave portions, the lower edges may be formed at different heights with the boundaries of the vertical joint grooves.
With this arrangement, it is possible to exhibit an external appearance as if a plurality of differently sized single plates were mounted and to obtain a large variety of touching designs of external appearance of the completed clapboard boarding structure when employing thus obtained siding boards.
Since the siding boards may be siding boards of large dimensions with a shape as if a plurality of single plates were integrated, construction thereof is made easy.
Since the siding boards are ceramic type siding boards, they have superior weatherability and durability. Various concave and convex patterns may be easily formed on designed surfaces thereof, and it is accordingly possible to obtain a large variety of designs of external appearance.
As discussed above, according to the present invention, it is possible to provide a method for manufacturing a siding board for clapboard boarding that may be easily manufactured, with which it is possible to easily construct a clapboard boarding structure that is of superior external-appearance design, weatherability and durability.
According to the other aspect of the invention, there is provided a clapboard boarding structure in which a plurality of siding boards are installed to a framework of a building such that lower side portions of upper siding boards are overlapped frontward of upper side portions of lower siding boards, wherein the siding boards are ceramic type siding boards, each of the siding boards including vertical joint grooves on a designed surface, lower edges of a lower side portion formed at different heights with boundaries of the vertical joint grooves, a rear surface stepped portion formed on the lower side portion, which have been obtained by notching the rear surface of the siding board, and an upper end surface of the rear surface stepped portion formed to extend in a substantially straight line in a lateral direction; and wherein each of the upper side portions of lower siding boards is disposed at the rear surface stepped portion formed on each of the lower side portions of upper siding boards.
In the siding board, the vertical joint grooves are formed on the designed surface of it, and the lower edges of the lower side portion are formed at different heights with boundaries of the vertical joint grooves. Thus, the designed surface of the siding board is partitioned by the vertical joint grooves. Moreover, respective lower ends of the parts of the partitioned designed surface are disposed at different positions. In the clapboard boarding structure, the lower edges of the siding boards are exposed when in a constructed condition. Thus, it is possible to obtain a clapboard boarding structure that exhibits an external appearance as if a plurality of single plates of different sizes were mounted, that is touching and rich in variation, and is of superior external-appearance design.
Since the siding boards may be long siding boards of a shape as if a plurality of single plates were integrated, construction thereof is made easy.
Since the siding boards are ceramic type siding boards, the clapboard boarding structure can exhibit superior weatherability and durability. Moreover, since various concave and convex patterns may be easily formed on the designed surfaces, it is possible to obtain a large variety of external-appearance design.
Since the upper side portions of lower siding boards are disposed at the rear surface stepped portions that are formed on the lower side portions of upper siding boards, it is possible to construct a clapboard boarding structure easily and reliably.
Since the upper end surfaces of the rear surface stepped portions are formed to extend in a substantially straight line in lateral directions, the rear surface stepped portions may be easily formed through a grinding process or others, and the siding boards may thus be easily manufactured.
As discussed above, it is possible to provide a clapboard boarding structure that is of superior external-appearance design, weatherability and durability and is easily manufactured.